A Secret
by stilinski24hale
Summary: Logan was keeping a secret from his boyfriend, kendall. The thing Logan didn't know was that kendall knew. rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Kendall and Logan have been together for forever now. They told each other everything, never keeping secrets, well that was until Logan's ex came into town. Kendall hated him, logan thought it would be a good idea to not tell Kendall about it, he just kept it a secret. Logan would tell Kendall he was going to hang out with his parent or Presely since he doesnt see her that much anymore, but he wouldnt he would go see his ex. He didnt want to keep it a secert, but he didnt want to hurt Kendall.

Logan had no feelings for his ex, . He was completly over him. He just wanted to hang out with an old friend. But he knew kendall would see it differntly, so he kept it a secret. The thing Logan didn't know, was that Kendall knew. Kendall was more upset about him keeping it a secert, he knew him and Josh were meeting. He hated Josh, but he didn't want Logan to keep it a secret. Keeping it a secret made it seem worse than it was. He knew they weren't doing anything sexual. He knew it was just two old friends meeting once in a while.

Logan walked into his and Kendalls shared appartment. He walked in seeing it empty, he sighed and took his shoes off. He sat on the couch, when Kendall walked in. Kendall smiled a little smile and sat next to him putting his head on Logan's shoulders. He sighed, "I think we should talk, logan."


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh, what about?" Logan asked looking down at Kendall.

"I know you're seeing Josh, Logan" Kendall said, looking upset as he picked is head up from Logans shoulder.

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would be mad!"

"LOGAN! I'M NOT MAD THAT YOU'RE HANGING OUT WITH HIM! IM MAD YOU KEPT IT A SECRET FROM ME!" he paused "I thought we didn't keep secrets from eachother" Kendall got up and moved to the other side of the room.

"Kendall, I'm sorry, Okay!" He got up "I love you"

"I thought I loved you too Logan!" Tears fell from his eyes, that he has kept in for so long."I thought we didn't keep secrets, but apperntly we do." he looks down "or you do"

He walked into their bedroom. He sat on their bed. The bed that they have had so many laughs, watched so many movies, cuddled so many times. The bed that they have made love so many times.

Yeah, maybe Kendall was thinking too much into this. Maybe he shouldnt get so upset about this. He loves logan, he could never stop. He's always going to love him.

Logan walked in looking into Kendall's tear filled green eyes. Knowing he messed up, Knowing he's going to have to make it right. He knew what he would do too, actually no he didn't. So he let his lips do the thinking, and he kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall pulled away."Dont do that!"

"Im sorry baby" Kendall looked at Logan anger filled his eyes.

"Don't call me baby! Im not your 'baby' anymore.

"Your really going to dump everything because I kept a secret?"

"NO! we're over because of the last time you kept a secret! Remember what you told me? Remember what you told me after the secret about the baby!" Logan looked down

"I bet you don't remember! BECAUSE ALL OF YOUR PROMISES ARE SHIT LOGAN! Remember when you promised that we could-"

"YES I REMEMBER OKAY! I REMEMBER! I'M SORRY FOR BEING THE WORST BOYFRIEND IN THE WORLD, OKAY!" he paused "I'M SORRY IM A JERK! I'M SORRY THAT IM NOT PERFECT! OKAY! I'M SORRY I HAD A BABY IN HIGH SCHOOL AND NEVER TOLD YOU! SORRY !WE HAVEN'T TOLD THE WORLD ABOUT US BECAUSE OF ME!" now it was his turn to have tears rolling down his cheeks. "and i'm sorry I hurt you!"

Kendall looked at Logan "Logan...i'm sorry, You are not the worse boyfriend you are the best anyone could ever have. You are not a jerk, far from it. No you're not perfect but thats what makes you human, but you are so close to it. Don't be sorry about the baby thing, it was forever ago. We can tell the world about whenever Logan, that is not important right now." He puts his arm around Logan "and you did hurt me, but its okay now"

Logan smiled "I love you, Kendall Francis Schmidt" Kendall smiled and kissed Logan. "and I love you Logan Phillip Henderson"

They kissed, the kiss turning into a very heated make-out session.

"Kindle...I need you"


End file.
